yuyuhakushofandomcom-20200223-history
Kaname Hagiri
' Kaname Hagiri' (刃霧要, Hagiri Kaname), more commonly known as Sniper (狙撃手 [スナイパー], Sogeki Te ['Sunaipā']'', literally translated as ''Sniper Hand), was a member of Sensui's Seven. Appearance Despite being a psychic with incredible power, Kaname appears to be a regular teenager. He is often seen wearing a red leather jacket and a white undershirt. He has violet eyes, almost concealed by his long black hair. He is also often seen riding his motorcycle. Personality Kaname is the typical representation of a bad boy -reckless, cocky, and independent. He seems to enjoy chasing Yusuke, and appears to think of himself as invincible. Like the others of Sensui's crew, Kaname is easily manipulated and controlled, obeying Sensui's orders without a second thought. Unlike the other members, he does not possess a grudge against humanity, and merely joined Sensui because those around him are just stupid. Though arrogant and ruthless, he does care about his family and seems to have a soft spot for small animals as he is seen pursuing classmates who killed a stray puppy (though it may be contempt for humanity). Synopsis Chapter Black Saga Kaname first appears after Seaman's betrayal at Yusuke's friend's apartment. He shoots small dice through the glass window and scares the others into following Sensui into the street. Just then, Sensui releases a huge energy blast that nearly annihilates the building, but Seaman survives. Sensui then takes that distraction and kidnaps Kuwabara while Kaname slips into an ally unseen and boards his motorcycle. Later, as Yusuke chases after Sensui's truck on a bicycle, Kaname runs him off the road by flicking a dice at his back. The others drive off and Kaname declares a five-hundred meter radius as his territory and imprints targets on Yusuke's chest, arms and sternum. He throws a barrage of sharp kitchen utensils, then a large truck. Realizing he has made it too easy on himself, Kaname reveals a pistol, which he shoot into the fuel truck, nearly blowing up Yusuke. However, Hiei saves him just in time and avoids Kaname's bullets to impale him on his sword and carefully avoiding Kaname's vital organs when doing so. Epilogue Kaname is next seen, having been fully-healed, talking with the Doctor, who escaped prison. Doctor commented that Hiei's sword missed all of Kaname's vital organs, which the Doctor believes Hiei did on purpose. He is later with his sister as they attempt to discern just who exactly had killed a stray cat with crossbow arrows. The culprits end up being three of his classmates, and he vows to make them know what it's like to be hunted. After graduating high school, he disappears (in the manga he is said to have given his mother a package of one million yen a few years later). Techniques/Moves Kaname was given his nickname because he can shoots any small object (i.e. marbles, dice) as if they were bullets by coating them with his spirit energy. He launches them by flicking his fingers and propels them with telekinesis. Their power is enough to blast through walls and pierce human skin. He can also control the density of any object he fires and how hard it will hit. Genkai estimated his effective distance to be over 500 yards, or five football fields, away. *'Death Print Bull's Eye' (死紋十字斑, Shi Mon Jū Ji Han, translated as Death Crest Cross Plaque): By using his Spirit Energy to imprint targets on an opponents' body, Kaname can shoot his projectiles and they will never miss their target. He doesn't even have to aim, because anything will home in on the targets. He can use anything to hit his target, even driverless trucks. Trivia Since Sensui's Seven represent one of the seven deadly sins, Sniper represents Pride in both his arrogant attitude and narcissistic pride in his ability as a killer. Category:Characters